


Doc's Festive Compilation of JeongSa

by maakwa



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, it varies per story tbh, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maakwa/pseuds/maakwa
Summary: Welcome! This was a daily lead up to December 23rd aka JeongSa day aka the Eve of Christmas Eve! It is no longer a daily project bc ngl it drained me!!! it was an attempt but I hope yall enjoyed what was put out!!!. Follow me @seungDmin on twitter tho muah xoxo





	1. Day 1: Engage Yourself in Christmas, Jeongyeon

“Merry Christmas, ma’am!” A small child smiled and bowed to Jeongyeon as she walked out of the supermarket. She knew it was a nice gesture but she couldn’t help but feel annoyed by the kid. Jeongyeon hates Christmas. 

Her daily schedule called for her to work from 9 to 5 and go to the supermarket for dinner. Weekends were for sleeping and watching TV. It was Tuesday, the eve of the eve of Christmas Eve, or the 23rd of December. Which meant that she had the holiday off. More time for her to sit in silent depression with her thoughts. Fantastic.

Jeongyeon wished she could love Christmas like the rest of the world, she wished she could smile every second of the day, laugh for hours, and be happy forever, but life doesn’t work like that. She’s never had a family to celebrate Christmas with so all she could ever do on the holidays is envy the other children’s excitement. It was fucking torture. 

Even to this day she wishes she could celebrate Christmas with a loving family, maybe even have kids of her own to spoil with legos and barbies. A husband- no, a wife, two daughters, three sons, one cat, and four dogs. Was that too much? Probably.

She tapped her snowy shoes on the outside of her house and scraped her soles on the welcome rug. It would be really troublesome to track wet snow into her house.

Flipping on her 57” HD Television to the Comedy Channel, Jeongyeon plopped down on the couch with her grocery bag. A Christmas movie about a family played. She sighed and turned off the TV, deciding to start cooking early this evening.

She tied her longish brown hair into a ponytail and rolled up her sleeves. Jeongyeon was turning heat on her broth when a knocking came at her door. Literally never had anyone visit her so she just assumed it was a solicitor or something of the sort.  
“Whatever you’re selling, I don’t want it.” She said as she opened the door.  
“Oh.” She assumed her mouth was in the shape of a perfect circle.

“Evening, Jeongyeonie.” A warm but sad smile greeted her.

“Sana, I wasn’t expecting you- I-“ Baffled Jeongyeon glanced in her house. Clean.  
“Um-“ She was gonna offer Sana to step in when the younger girl suddenly leaned her head in Jeongyeon’s chest, shaking and moving her arms around the taller girls waist.

Jeongyeon frowned but wrapped her arms around the upset girl.  
“Sana?”

She stayed silent in Jeongyeon’s embrace, comforted just by her presence.

There was nothing more Jeongyeon could do for the girl other than stand there for the maybe 10 minutes that floated by hugging her.

“Jeongyeonie, I- my- I-“ The sobbing girl stuttered in Jeongyeon’s hug.

“Shh shh it’s okay take a deep breath, Sana.” She tried to calm her softly.

After a few more moments, Sana took a deep breath and pulled out of Jeongyeon’s hold.  
“M-May I come in?” She looked away with closed eyes, trying to hide her tears despite soaking Jeongyeon’s sweater in them just 2 minutes ago.

“Of course.” The older brunette gestured her into the living room. Sana took her shoes off at the door and removed her jacket, rubbing her eyes dry with her own sweater sleeve.  
“I was just making some soup. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

The younger girl nodded, still trying to recover from her crying session. The kitchen was opened to the living room so Sana watched Jeongyeon as she worked effortlessly. Oh how she envied her. Perfect at everything and thick-skinned, yet she still seemed to have a soft spot for Sana after all these years. The girl smiled to herself, Jeongyeon really never stopped loving her. Neither did she, if she was being honest.

Jeongyeon glanced up to see Sana staring into space in her direction.  
“Sana?”

She shook head out of her thoughts.  
“Y-Yes?”

“You can sit and watch TV on the couch if you want, make yourself at home. This could take awhile.” Jeongyeon pointed to the dark brown couch and the big tv mounted on top a stone fireplace. She was certainly living greater than Sana had been since the split.

The girl just nodded and sat, reaching for the slim remote she noticed next to her. The Comedy Channel. Of course, she smirked. Jeongyeon would do anything for a laugh. Sana always figured if she wasn’t so serious all the time she could’ve made a great comedian. Maybe it’s because only Sana had been in full view of her comedic side. There was a lot of stuff they had only shown each other. Sana missed it.

After about 30 minutes of zoning off and watching a happy family’s hijinks, Jeongyeon had set a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the coffee table in front of Sana before sitting on the couch next to her.  
“Be careful, it’s still pretty hot.”  
Sana stared in awe at the bowl of soup. It looked like a god had made it, the vegetables floated in the soup flirting at Sana’s appetite and making her stomach pinch. The abundant noodles teased her and she couldn’t take it anymore, she picked up the soup spoon she was provided with and began slurping up the heavenly soup like it was her last meal.

Jeongyeon watched the other girl in amazement before looking at her own bowl. W-was it that good? She dipped her spoon in and made sure to catch as many veggies and noodles as she could before placing it in her mouth. Hmm. Tasted like it usually did. Sana hadn’t had her cooking in a while so maybe she had improved. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but feel smug as she ate her soup.

When Sana finished her bowl, she took a deep breath and sunk back into the comfortable couch, patting her stomach. That was the best thing she had ever had in all 25 of her years… okay 29 years.

“Geez, Minatozaki, seeing you eat like that, it seems like you haven’t eaten in decades.”

“Oi, I’m not even 3 decades old yet, that’s you, grandma.” She smiled, satisfied.

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughed softly. It’s been forever since she’s had such pleasing company. Jeongyeon could cry, the loneliness had been eating at her for years.  
She just had to savor the moments as she was sure Sana would leave her heartbroken and sad again at any moment. This time it would probably be forever. Jeongyeon imagined that Sana lived in a nicer, bigger, more decorated and homey house than her. Likely married with two children and a dog. Like she had always wanted. Sana had always said she could NEVER handle the amount of kids and pets that Jeongyeon wanted. Recalling the happy past made Jeongyeon smile even softer and harder than she already was.

Sana broke the silence.  
“You seem to have made it in life.”  
She smiled proudly at Jeongyeon.

The older girl’s eyebrows lifted.  
“Me? No, not at all. I just… work a lot so I have a plentiful amount of money.” Her smile twitched. “I’m thirty and I’m not even married. I don’t think I’ve made it.” I’m not even happy, she thought to herself.

Sana frowned.  
“That makes you and me both.” Jeongyeon turned to Sana.  
“I… was just evicted from my apartment 3 days ago.” She gave herself a sad chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck shyly. “I’ve been living on the bus since then, lost all my belongings to a nights rest and a silent thief.” Jeongyeon’s eyebrows were knitted in concern and her jaw hung open. “Well almost all my belongings. I um still have this.” She reached in the pocket of her black joggers and pulled out a smooth velvet box. Jeongyeon’s eyes widened at the box. That was…  
“I would’ve given it back to you when I…” She shook her head in regret and continued “but I could never find you after you moved away… which is why I came looking for you here in this city a few days ago. I figured I could try to do something right while my life fell apart. I know you always talked about moving here and working at that newspaper place, so I went there and, well, there was a large portrait of you hung above the secretary desk so I asked the lady there were you lived, of course she wouldn’t tell me at first until I told her that I was… well until I told her that I was your runaway fiancée… then she wrote me your address and I slowly made my way here. It took a day because they wouldn’t let me on the buses anymore so I had to walk and you live so far from work-“  
Sana fell silent.  
“Sorry I’ve just been rambling on…” She smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck again - it was her nervous thing, like how Jeongyeon would tap her foot up and down.

Jeongyeon put her hand on Sana’s arm.  
“No, I’m sorry, Sana. I… shouldn’t have cut off from you like I did. It was immature of me to do that. If I hadn’t, you wouldn’t have had to go through all this trouble just to get me back this stupid ring- I’m sorry, I’m just really sorry for everything, Sana, now I’m rambling but I’ve- I’ve just missed you and I’m so fucking sorry for everything and I’m sorry for what I’m about to do now-“ Jeongyeon reached out to Sana and wrapped her arms around her and held her tight with the intention of never letting her go. She shook as she held her tears back. Sana slid her arms around the taller girl and tightened her grasp on her sweater to make sure she wouldn’t float away like she did in her dreams, and let her self sob. Sana’s sob broke Jeongyeon into a cry and they cried together.

Jeongyeon realized the last time she was happy on Christmas is when she bought her girlfriend at the time a puppy. She remembered that her girlfriend was so happy and so surprised that she cried tears of joy. It was the best moment of her life. One Christmas later they went to New York. The next they spent in warm LA. The next Christmas, she got her girlfriend an engagement ring. Her girlfriend cried again but they weren’t tears of joy. The Christmas after that, Jeongyeon got a promotion at work and put in holiday hours. Then the next Christmas she worked again, now having had another promotion since then. Another Christmas later, she was the manager of the location and a well known journalist. One more Christmas and she had made a name for herself yet she still wasn’t happy. She believed she had slept all day that Christmas. The Christmas after that, was this Christmas. She figured she’d spend it somberly as usual but at least this one she wouldn’t be alone.

Sana had been staying with Jeongyeon for two days now. It was no problem, the working girl had two guest bedrooms in her house and she was actually rather happy to have a friend with her.

“Jeongyeonie!” A cheerful voice beckoned Jeongyeon out of her thoughts. She turned to Sana, who had just plugged in a white electric Christmas tree. The younger girl had said she at least needed a Christmas tree, so Jeongyeon gave in and bought one with the condition that Sana set it up.  
“How’s it look?”

Jeongyeon smiled at her.  
“Beautiful.”

It was natural, them being together like this. But what were they? Jeongyeon had to wonder. Since that night they cried together, they talked a lot over but never really spoke about what they had become. It was super confusing but Jeongyeon didn’t wanna scare Sana off with stressful questions. Just her being here was enough for Jeongyeon.

Christmas morning. Jeongyeon laid in bed a little longer this morning, watching the snow fall outside and seeing the kids play with their new toys. One lucky kid had gotten a snow mobile so that was entertaining to watch as the father observed nervously, chasing after the kid every so often.

A familiar knock came at her door.  
“Jeongyeonie?”

She sat up quickly.  
“Yes?”

“I made coffee. Would you like to come sit with me?” Sana’s muffled voice asked nervously through the door.

“Ah. Yes, it’d be my pleasure!” She slipped her slippers on and pulled on a robe.  
“I’ll be down in a bit.”

Jeongyeon sat at the table with Sana across from her. There was a nervous feeling in the air that frightened her, but she tried to shake it off and enjoy Sana’s coffee. It was a nostalgic warmth that spilled down her throat. Oh how she missed waking up to this.

“Jeongyeon.” Sana spoke seriously, gaining Jeongyeon’s attention within a millisecond.  
Sana gulped.  
“I came here to make things right. But these past few days made me realize that there’s only one way to make this right for the both of us - and I hope to god I’m not wrong - so,” The younger girl stood up and looked Jeongyeon in her eyes with a strong intent and walked over to her before kneeling in front of her. The older girl’s eyes widened as Sana pulled out the velvet box she had given her all those years before. “Yoo Jeongyeon, will you marry me?”

It felt like an eternity passed as Jeongyeon - and Sana - processed what was happening.

Then it clicked in Jeongyeon’s head and she smiled.  
“I’ve been waiting to marry you for 7 years, Minatozaki, why would my answer be anything other than yes?”

Sana grinned ear to ear.  
“Because maybe you’d find out what an idiot you’d be marrying.”

“You were always my idiot, idiot.” Jeongyeon’s voice cracked and she sunk down from her chair and into Sana’s warm arms. The older girl looked up at the younger girl and pressed her lips against hers.

This was Yoo-Minatozaki Jeongyeon’s best Christmas. 

Sana and Jeongyeon married in the spring with all of Jeongyeon’s coworkers and supporters on one side and Sana’s family and friends on the other. It was the happiest moment in Jeongyeon’s life and it was all thanks to Sana.  
Thanks to Sana, Jeongyeon loved Christmas.  
Thanks to Sana, Jeongyeon smiled every second of the day.  
Thanks to Sana, Jeongyeon laughed for hours. Thanks to Sana, Jeongyeon was happy forever.


	2. Day 2: Christmas Couch Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic short JeongSa

With Christmas brought laughter and joy - this was not an exception for Sana. Christmas was her favorite day of the year, not just because of the holiday itself but because of the date.

December 25.  
The day of Sana and Jeongyeon’s anniversary.  
It was on Christmas Day 3 years ago that Sana asked Jeongyeon to be her girlfriend after months and months of flirting and platonic dates.

She spent the week with Jeongyeon to keep her company as her parents went away for a trip the older girl did NOT want to go on. Maybe it was because of the cold, or maybe it was because Sana would otherwise be alone all that time. It was most definitely the latter.

After a night of watching Christmas movies on the couch, the two woke up to the early sun shining in on them. Annoying to Jeongyeon, but visually pleasing to Sana.  
“Goodmorning, Sana.” The black haired girl grumbled in a raspy morning voice that made the brunette giggle.

“Goodmorning, Jeong.”  
Sana booped the older girls’ nose with her finger and snuggled herself into Jeongyeon’s embrace. They laid on the couch with a clearly not big enough blanket to keep them warm. Some point during the 3rd Christmas movie, Sana had fallen asleep in Jeongyeon’s arms with light snoring that the taller girl had recorded.

“You know what today is?” Sana looked up at Jeongyeon.

“Not a clue.” The black haired girl smiled teasingly at the younger girl.

She raised her eyebrow.  
“That so? I guess I don’t know either.” Sana tucked her head in the crook of Jeongyeon neck and closed her eyes.

“Wow, I can’t believe you’d forget our 3rd anniversary like this.” Jeongyeon gasped.  
“I can’t believe you, Minatozaki! I weep in sadness!”

Sana laughed.  
“What else would you weep in?”

Jeongyeon clicked her tongue.  
“Don’t sweat the basics, I’m having a heartbreak.”

The shorter girl hummed.  
“Let’s just go back to sleep, I’m still tired.”

The Korean girl pondered for a moment.  
“We have a Christmas dinner to attend with the girls at 7, you know.”

Sana nodded.

“It’s noon.”

She nodded again.

Jeongyeon laid in silence for a bit.  
“Yeah, I suppose we do have some time.”

“You say that as if I would’ve let you leave my side anyway.”  
Sana put a leg over Jeongyeon’s.

“I can acknowledge that.”

Sana smiled against Jeongyeon’s neck.  
“Happy anniversary, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

“Happy anniversary, Minatozaki Sana.” She let her head lean on Sana’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's uber short like it didn't even hit 500 words, but tbh I was writing a different story and it just didn't turn out well so I had to scrap it for the time being. I wanted to write something short and sweet for one of these days so why not today? Anyway follow me on twitter @seungDmin


	3. Day 3: Postmate Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana is a shut in who uses Postmates a LOT.

**[DISCLAIMER: I’ve never had a postmate or uber or anything like that in my small ass town (not that i’ve even tried to get one bc we honestly probably do have those accommodations here since it is a college town- ANYWAY, to make it make sense, if a postmate or uber, etc. were sex, I would refer to them as the sex and think the coochie was located at the bellybutton. Hope that clears that up? Anyway enjoy? Lmao what the fuck bye]**

**[edit disclaimer: i did not read this back i only applied edits to eye popping oopsies so forgive any mistakes i forgot abt]**

Sana stumbled through the front door of her apartment. It was 3 am on a Friday. She had every right to go out and get trashed, so why did she feel so shitty about it? Maybe it was related to the girl she left on read just hours earlier.

What even did she say that ticked Sana off? Sana couldn’t remember but it must’ve been bad seeing as how it was the deciding factor for her night out. Who cares anymore? The girl was shitty to Sana, this would be the end of them. With steel determination, Sana truly believes that she and this girl are over.

However seeing her the next day just broke her down. It only motivated her to lock herself in her apartment and play video games all day. It was September, so it was always cold out - an excuse Sana used to stay inside all day. With the disappearance of her presence, her friends frequently called, worried. Sana would answer and pretend that everything was alright, she’d lie right to them.

Never going outside to see the light of day included many, many Postmates and pizza. Sana was extremely thankful to the very few Postmates they had in the town as small as hers, so she always tipped them. After a month or so, Sana had become well-acquainted with the Postmates, going as far as to say, she had befriended the lot. One was a goofy girl named Momo.

Momo was a tan, buff, tall girl who favored hoodies and bucket hats, you know, the average stoner attire (however it’s painfully obvious that she’s never been in the presence of any weed ever). Over time, Momo and Sana would evolve awkward “hi” and “thank you”s to the Postmate full on busting into Sana’s apartment and playing Halo while eating Taco Bell. It was like Sana finally had a sibling - she loved Momo like a sister and had her back as she had Sana’s.

Another Postmate, a timid girl named Chaeyoung, had also gathered into Sana’s friend group. If you asked Sana to describe Chaeyoung, she’d call her a starving-artist who would otherwise never be a Postmate if she had the funds. It was obvious that the short girl _hated_ working when she could be painting, drawing, composing songs, writing lyrics, writing poems, singing, or rapping. The girl only really became more involved in delivering when Momo had brilliantly suggested rollerskates.

Other than roller skating around the city, only around two Postmates had actually had cars. Most just ran or biked around the city picking up and delivering shit. According to Momo, being a Postmate in a city of very few Postmates was hard work. She said she had made at least 8 deliveries a day - and Momo does it all on foot, so Sana could imagine how exhausted the girl was day after day.

The final Postmate that Sana was friends with was a clumsy marshmallow named Nayeon. Nayeon was one of those girls you would just want to protect from everything bad in the world and spoil senseless. Despite Nayeon’s unconscious babyness, she’s actually the oldest out of any of Sana’s friends. She’s also the 1 of 2 Postmates who own a car and has stated that it’s her pride and joy.

There was one final Postmate that Sana just was super nervous around for some reason. There was something about that tall, medium-length hair beauty that Sana just could not act naturally around. The shut in couldn’t even bring herself to get her name, resorting to asking her Postmate friends about her.

“How would I know?” Momo inquired while sitting on Sana’s couch and mindlessly playing Call Of Duty.

“Yeah, Sana, it’s not like there’s a place we go to work, we just kinda operate from our phones.” Chaeyoung added.

Nayeon sighed and put her phone away, gum in mouth.

“Think of it like this,” she raised a hand, “Postmate is a company that has HQ probably somewhere in California.” the oldest girl then gestured to the other girls. “We are basically moving singular franchises.”

“Like different McDonald’s,” The buff girl said.

Chaeyoung nodded.

“If an entire McDonald’s walked and delivered.”

“The three of us knowing each other is completely based on coincidence and a girl by the name of Minatozaki Sana.” Nayeon concluded.

“I see.” Sana nodded and sighed in disappointment.

  
  


With October reeling quickly to an end, Nayeon announced that she wanted change and decided to quit being a Postmate and became an Uber driver.

“I usually hate people riding in my baby, but I’m getting tired of going in and out of her so I figure with this job I can at least sit all day.” She smiled a heart melting smile.

“I don’t know if I appreciate your phrasing but since you’re letting people in your car now, can you start driving me to my deliveries?” Momo asked.

“If you pay, sure.”

The tall brunette sighed.

Sana was glad Nayeon got out of a job she disliked for a job she could enjoy. Her move really inspired Sana to try and change something in her life as well. But what? She had grown so accustomed to staying in her apartment all day. Maybe she should get a job? Although she wouldn’t need it with the funds her rich parents send her each month, it could be a nice change of pace. Should she apply to a college? Sana was 19, almost 20, so maybe she could further her education and get a degree? Then again, she had heard that college was more stress than it was worth and Sana really would rather not bald over math any more than she did in high school. Then her answer knocked on her door in the form of a Postmate.

“Hi,” Sana gulped and greeted the pretty girl.

The girl just bowed slightly and smiled, turning to leave.

“W-wait, um,” The Japanese brunette stopped the taller girl before she could leave, almost grabbing her wrist (two months of social interaction without manners can really break your politeness) but restrained herself.

She turned back and looked at Sana with raised eyebrows and a curious gaze.

“Can I-I get your name? It’s just that y-you’ve been delivering to me for awhile now and I’ve just never really asked.” Sana shifted her weight to the other foot.

“Oh? I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, feel free to call me whatever though,” Jeongyeon stuck her hand out, “What’s yours?”

Sana gawked at her. She had the voice of a literal angel, Sana felt actual tears well up in her eyes. Never had she felt this feeling, it was like a mixture of when you’re at that point between sleep and consciousness, the feeling of when you get up too fast, and the drop of a rollercoaster. Yoo Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon. The more Sana thought about her name, the more Sana wanted to write it down in every language she knew - it came to a point where she would even tattoo the name on her arm, it was so beautiful.

“My n-name?”

Jeongyeon blinked.

“Yeah, y’kno? The title your parents gave you when you were born? Well unless you changed your name or were adopted - in which case, sorry for assuming things.” The taller girl furrowed her brow and shook her head, arm still extended. “Sorry for going on and on about- okay, nevermind, uh,” Jeongyeon sighed. “Sorry, may I know your name, Miss?”

The shorter girl, baffled, extended her arm to Jeongyeon’s and spoke.

“My name is Minatozaki Sana, but please call just refer to me as Sana.” Far too many people once hearing Sana’s surname have tried to start calling her Minatozaki-san or Sana-chan or anything of the sort. It would be fine if they were in Japan and actually knew more about Japanese culture from some source other than anime.

“Of course, Sana.” Jeongyeon smiled politely at Sana - who had the biggest heart eyes that even Jeongyeon could see.

“Okay, well, I’ll get going then. I’m sure you’re busy-”

“I’m not busy! I’ve got completely nothing going on today or tomorrow or even for the rest of the year I think!” Sana winced at her words, “W-what I’m trying to say is, um, are you free right now?”

The Korean girl raised her eyebrows.

“Right now? I wouldn’t say that I’m busy but-”

“Ah! So would you like to come in for a bit? Maybe play some Guitar Hero Live or watch some Dragon Ball Z? I have the Gohan Vs Cell fight pulled up on my PS4 right now actually and if you don’t like that I-”

Jeongyeon put her hands up in surrender.

“ _Wow_ , okay I’ll come in,” she laughed out, “I’m down for some Guitar Hero anyday.”

The light of the sun shining in on Sana’s face from the open front door couldn’t have made her smile as bright as it was.

Oddly enough, Jeongyeon was actually very geeky - the beauty _knew_ her anime. The girl was an amazing fit for Sana and she was sure that they’d be the best friends in the world! Oh how little did she know.

It was early December by the time Momo confronted Sana.

“I think you’re in love with Jeongyeon.”

Taking a drink of her Red Bull at that moment was a terrible idea as it was now all over Sana’s pants.

“I’m what?!”

Momo’s laughter went on for at least 2 full minutes before Sana could salvage anything the woman was trying to say.

“It’s so damn obvious,” She coughed with laughter, “And Jeongyeon probably likes you too, judging by the way she looks at you. Hell, ask anyone, they’ll say the same.” Momo wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

Sana thought about it. Could it be that the feeling that Jeongyeon brings her is love? Nah! That’s ridiculous!

Although…

The more Sana thought about it, the more it made sense.

Okay. So she _was_ in absolute, unconditional, likely unrequited, deep love with Jeongyeon.

So what? No biggie.

If TV has taught Sana anything, it’s that friends always fall in love with each other!

… _when was the last time she even watched TV though?_ …

Doesn’t matter! It was completely natural!

Except! Since diagnosing herself with the love bug, she hasn’t been able to talk or even breath naturally in Jeongyeon’s presence at all. Jeongyeon was the least oblivious person on the planet and knew something was up. Of course the ballsy girl would find a chance for her and Sana to be alone to talk to her. Of course the love struck dope would be nervous to the point of excessive sweating and uneven breaths.

“What gives, Sana? You’ve been… out of it since Monday.”

Sana swore she could feel the lump scrape down her dry throat.

“W-what do you mean?”

“See! There it is again! You hardly stutter except when you’re in front of someone you aren’t comfortable with! Is it me? Do I make you uncomfortable, Sana?” Jeongyeon wore a hurt expression that she tried to hide by holding a hand over the bottom half of her face as if she were thinking.

“God no, it’s not even in relation to feeling discomfort around you, Jeongyeon!”

_Well..._

“It’s just that I-” Sana stopped herself and puffed cheeks up before letting out some air.

“Uh.” The nervous girl looked away from Jeongyeon’s eyes and into the rest of the dark bathroom, half illuminated by the hallway light.

Shrugging exasperatedly, Jeongyeon spoke with a crack in her voice.

“It’s just what? I don’t know what I did but I don’t like how awkward it’s become between us and I want to apologize for it. I’m sorry for whatever I did, Sana, I am!”

That’s one thing Sana disliked about Jeongyeon. The girl always felt like she was at fault for everything and needed to apologize for things that likely weren’t even her fault. Where did this innocent angel get off blaming herself for everyone’s inconvenience? It absolutely ticked Sana off.

“Don’t do that, Jeongyeon,” She shook her head. “Don’t immediately throw fault at yourself like you’re always just the most evil person in the world - you’re _not_! You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met! Hell! You’re the best person I’ve ever and probably will ever have the pleasure of acquainting myself with!” Sana raised her arms in anger. “So don’t stand there and apologize over nothing! Don’t just stand there and continuously put yourself down!” Sana felt her face heat up but she couldn’t stop herself. Words just kept spewing out of her. “This is by far the most selfishly selfless thing someone could ever say, but when you put yourself down it offends me because I’m in love you!” Then she froze. 

Did she say that? Did she really just say that? She said that out loud right? Of course she did. She confessed like an idiot out of anger and in the heat of a moment. Sana didn’t do it under a tree in the flowing wind like she thought she would - no, she did it in the bathroom of her small apartment on a Thursday while 30 minutes late for a meetup with her friends.

Jeongyeon looked like a deer caught in headlights before she uncrossed her arms, got up from the wall she leaned on, and stormed out of the bathroom.

Sana’s knees gave out and she sunk to the tiled floor and started lightly hitting her head against the sink.

_Damn it._

She felt her eyes start to burn, she clenched her jaw, and balled her hands in fists.

Why was she so hot-headed? She was a fucking fool and she hated nothing more than the feeling she felt in that moment. Sana knew she would’ve bawled her eyes out right then and there if she hadn’t heard the footsteps coming back to the bathroom.

Jeongyeon stood at the door frame, silhouetted by the bright hallway. In dead silence, the taller girl sat by Sana’s side on the floor and handed her what Sana recognised as Jeongyeon’s iPhone. A twitter account with the name “Lovelorn Idiot” was pulled up.

“This is my other twitter account.” Sana looked to Jeongyeon and back at the phone. The account had well over 31k followers. “I created it back in September when I first started Postmate delivering in September. Back when I had first seen you.” Mouth hanging open, Sana scrolled through the account, reading tweet after tweet.

_ December 19 16:44 _

_ I’m here. I’m gonna apologize and hopefully salvage what friendship we may still have. My love might have to stay tucked away I just want to hear her laugh again. Hope i dont fuck this up :D _

_ December 19 13:20 _

_ Heading over to ****’s apartment today. She’s acting weird I think I did something :( It was probably when I wouldn’t stop holding their hand when me and my friends all went out. Guys, I’m freaking out wtf why am I such a fool. _

_ December 19 2:09 _

_ I can’t sleep. Can’t get her uncomfortable face out of my mind. I fucking hate this. I KNEW I SHOULD’VE KEPT MY DISTANCE _

_ December 18 20:34 _

_ Fuck I thik n i fucked up bad _

_ December 18 19:58 _

_ Shit shit shit shit _

_ December 18 19:53 _

_ I went too far I shouldnt haev FUCK ME IM SO DUMB _

Sana scrolled down to the start of the account.

_ September 2 16:22 _

_ I just need somewhere to store these thoughts _

_ September 2 16:24 _

_ I dont know what feeling that was _

_ September 2 16:24 _

_ It couldn’t have been what I think it was rite _

_ September 2 16:30 _

_ I think I’m in love _

Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

“I made the account as a diary of sorts and over the few months, it just kind of rocketed into some teen tea corner. At first it was vexing how annoying people would be, acting like I was a drama show and shit, I hated it.” The sound of dripping water from the shower masked the second of silence before Jeongyeon continued. “After awhile the attention made me feel important, which in return made me hate myself for feeling such a way. I lost sight of what feeling I really should be focusing on - the feeling that started it all.” Jeongyeon looked up from her hands and into Sana’s eyes. “I wanted so badly just to tell you that I loved you. The day you invited me into your apartment to play Guitar Hero was the day I felt,” She made a struggling gesture, “Alive?” She let out a small hysterical laugh. “It was like seeing you slowly deteriorated my depression. Anytime a delivery was called out near your place, I tried to jump at the chance. I was always too much of a pussy to ever talk to you.”

The floating feeling that Sana felt right then made the horrible feeling she had not even 10 minutes ago seem like some fever dream. She could hear a ringing in her ears as her mind processed this all in disbelief. It was something out of a romance novel. This was really happening. Sana’s complete lack of voice right now was due to shock because this was actually really for real happening. Jeongyeon didn’t seem like she was fucking with her so she must be in love with her too right? Saying it in her mind made it more unreal.

“You’re telling me,” Sana paused for processing, handing Jeongyeon’s phone back to her in thought, “That you love _me?_ ”

Jeongyeon knit her eyebrows together and thought for a second before nodding.

“Yeah I do believe I am telling you exactly that.”

Sana scoffed.

“I don’t understand - I’ve been in love with you for a hell of a long time and you have been too? Lord, make it make sense.” The Japanese girl tilted her head to the ceiling and Jeongyeon followed her gaze.

“There’s a mistletoe there,” Jeongyeon looked back down at Sana who in turn looked at her. “Should we kiss?”

The younger girl’s jaw fell open again and she stared into Jeongyeon’s eyes, entranced.

“That’s a little tree air freshener for cars.” She replied in a dazed state. “But yeah, we should totally kiss.”

Jeongyeon laughed and leaned into Sana. They both sealed the distance between them and connected via lips. Sana swore she’d never feel more complete than she did when she felt the plump softness of Yoo Jeongyeon’s lips. When Jeongyeon pulled away, Sana had to keep her eyes closed to further savor the sense of touch on her lips.

“Come on, dork, we have a karaoke meeting to attend.” She stood up and helped up the dizzy girl.

“What time is it?”

Jeongyeon, smile not leaving her face, glanced at her phone. Her face became increasingly worried and her smile disappeared.

“W-we’re an hour past meeting time.”

Sana’s face paled as she heard her front door bust in followed by a loud **YOU LATE LESBIANS ASSES**.

  
  


All in all, it was a great night. Sana was put in a headlock by Momo, and Jeongyeon was tackled onto the couch by Nayeon, all while Chaeyoung recorded it and yelled “WORLDSTAR” the entire time. Definitely a night for the books!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little late but I hope the length makes up for yesterday's story. Follow me on twitter @seungDmin


	4. Day 4: Winter Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon is a mute loner who's hearing is suddenly replaced by nothing other than music. Music and the voice of one girl.

With winter in full swing, the local pond had frozen over. A delight to Jeongyeon. Ever since she was a child she had hated that pond. The thought of drowning was enough to make her have a panic attack on the spot. She always wondered why - it wasn’t as though she had any particular childhood trauma with the pond. Maybe it was a movie she had seen as a toddler.

It was morning - time for school. Jeongyeon put a nice warm jacket over her outfit for the day and head out. Thanks to the salt, the sidewalks were free of ice. The tall girl was left with the solitude of her music blasting her her ears from her earbuds and feeling the blood rush through her face from the cold breeze. Goosebumps formed over her arms and she felt the occasional pleasing crunch of textured snow. Winter was beautiful.

The bridge to her school was set right over the local pond as coincidence would have it. Jeongyeon smirked to herself, it looked frozen solid. Stupid pond.

She slumped down in her assigned chair near the back of the classroom and leaned on her desk. It would be a cold day in Hell when Jeongyeon actually listened in class, so the aloof girl napped. As long as she didn’t bother anyone and got passing grades as she did, the teachers were fine with her doing so. It was her Senior year and she had cruised through high school, her plans after she graduated included but were not limited to: sleep, sleep, sleep, and sleep.

While her music lulled her into dream world, her ears rang and as she lost her sense, suddenly not hearing anything but the loud ringing. Jeongyeon’s eyes flung open in a panic and she sat up quickly, alerting the student that sat behind her. The tall girl glanced around, pulling the earbuds out of her ears. What the hell was going on… why was she going deaf? This could not be happening - if she couldn’t hear, how could she listen to her music? Music was all she had going for her in life, what greater force would cruelly take away her hearing away from her?!

As she internally cursed God, she heard what sounded to be the dripping on a faucet. Jeongyeon looked around. There wasn’t a sink in sight. Then the classroom door opened, through it stepped a girl with skin as beautiful as winter, hair as flowing as the wind, eyes as sparkling as the moon on the ocean, and appearance as elegant and gorgeous as Aphrodite herself. Jeongyeon heard the sound of a smooth baseline, dazey guitar, light drumming, and mellow voice. Snapping out of her trance, the girl’s first instinct was not to scream, panic, shout, or question _how_ she was even hearing music without her earbuds - no, it was to write the melody, lyrics, everything about what she had heard down on her open notebook.

Her second instinct was to gawk back at the girl who had just walked in. It looked like the teacher was introducing her to the suddenly bright atmosphere of students. The song in Jeongyeon’s head went silent and the sound TV static played before melancholic piano playing ensued. Any other person would’ve been in absolute horror but the rather stoic and silent girl was just wired to accept things shortly after they happen. It was a curse and a blessing. 

In Jeongyeon’s opinion, living with only ever hearing music was better than living any other way.

However, this new mindset was just about to change as the girl who stood at the front of the class opened her mouth - and to Jeongyeon’s shock - spoke loud and clear.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Minatozaki Sana, I’m 17, I’m a Capricorn, and I enjoy music,” Sana bowed to the class of Canadians - Jeongyeon had to suppress a giggle - and the teacher took over. As Sana found a seat across the room, Jeongyeon heard a funky guitar line. Nothing else. It was all music after Minatozaki Sana spoke.

Throughout that school day, whenever Jeongyeon was aware of Sana’s presence in any room, her voice was all she heard other than the music. In all honesty, Jeongyeon’s life would have only minor changes after her ears changed audio input. She didn’t have friends - which she was truly honestly okay with, despite what others believe - her family lived in South Korea, and she lived with a legal guardian whom she neither really sees or is particularly close with at all.

It itched her brain as to why she could only hear Minatozaki Sana. For the next few days, it what kept her up at night. Could it be possible that Sana took away her hearing? Is this Sana girl some spiritual being? Jeongyeon’s mind would race with questions and theories hour after hour. Her life was the most interesting it had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to split this story in parts since I'm going to be busy for the weekend and need to stock up on stories so the next few days are going to be of the same story and very short parts of it PLEASE forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @seungDmin for updates and @ me an au idea or smth maybe? also a lot of this will probably be posted early on aff under the same name since it's super convenient to upload works there while I'm busy as opposed to doing it here while I'm on my computer. anyway,,, thanks for reading have a great day and jolly holiday season even if you don't celebrate christmas uwu


End file.
